charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.13 The Name Game/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.13 The Name Game Halliwell Manor at night. Piper is standing in the door of the nursery, looking at her sleeping babies. Leo comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas and joins her. He wraps his hands around her. Leo: (softy) You should be resting. Piper: I know, I just can’t stop looking at them. Leo: (smiling) I know what you mean. They are the future of magic. Piper: I just hope they can handle it. The constant battle against evil, their powers… Leo: We will be there to protect them, to teach them. Nothing is going to happen to them. Piper: Promise me? Leo: I promise. Not while we’re still around. (They kiss.) Now come on. We got people coming over tomorrow, everyone is going to want to see them. Piper: (yawns) Have you heard from my sisters yet? Leo: No, but I’m sure they’re fine. The Elders said it was only a minor threat. Piper: Okay. (Piper picks up a crystal and places it in a small slot in the wall, charging a crystal cage. She takes one last look at her babies before closing the door.) Scene. An power plant at night. Phoebe and Paige are walking across the grounds with Darryl, who is holding a flashlight. Paige: What kind of demon did Leo said we’re dealing with? Phoebe: Some kind of parasitic entity. It feeds on power, any kind apparently. Darryl: Let’s just hurry up. We don’t actually have a warrant to be here. Paige: Darryl, are you coming to the party tomorrow? Darryl: Of course. Paige: Oh, does this mean I finally get to meet the elusive Mrs. Morris? Darryl: (As he exchanges looks with Phoebe.) Uh, I think she’s working tomorrow. Paige: I’m starting to think this so-called wife of yours doesn’t even exist. (Darryl laughs uncomfortably. As Paige walks ahead, Phoebe grabs Darryl by the arm and slows him down.) Phoebe: How long are you going to keep this up? Darryl: What do you mean? Phoebe: Look, I know you’re afraid of putting Sheila in danger by bringing her into our lives, but it is starting to feel like a double life. Isn’t she getting suspicious as well? Darryl: I guess. Phoebe: Then bring her tomorrow. I promise it will be a fun, normal day. We got cake. Darryl: I’ll think about it. (Phoebe smiles and they walk ahead until they nearly bump into Paige, who stands there with a frown on her face.) Paige: Guys, I think we found the demon. (Paige points ahead at an electricity box, where a pale, white-haired demon in standing. He has both hands on the box and is absorbing electricity.) Phoebe: Hey you! (The demon turns around and fires a bolt of lightning at them. Phoebe pushes Darryl to the ground while Paige orbs out for a second to avoid it. Phoebe gets up and throws a potion. She hits the demon in the shoulder and his arm exploded in white slime. He smirks as his arm regenerates.) Phoebe: Why do they all regenerate? Paige: I got it. (Paige makes a throwing motion and her potion bottle is surrounded in orbs. The potion bottle reappears in the demon’s mouth and explodes. The demon combusts violently, sending white slime everywhere. Some of it lands on Paige’s coat.) Phoebe: Gross. Think we got him? Paige: Oh yeah, he can’t recover from that. Darryl: (as he gets up.) A fun normal day, huh? (Paige and Phoebe smile.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe and Paige get home. Phoebe: Alright, I’m going to bed. Sleep tight. (She leaves) Paige: You too. (Paige takes off her coat and heads upstairs. A few drops of slime drop from her coat on the floor. The drops gather and sliver to a power outlet. As it absorbs some electricity, it doubles in size.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor, morning. The sisters are sitting in the conservatory, Piper is holding her daughter, while Phoebe is holding her son. The baby becomes a bit fussy. Leo comes walking in. Phoebe: Oh, I think boy baby is getting hungry. (She gets up and hands him to Piper, who hands the girl over to Leo as he sits down.) Paige: You know, one of these days you’re going to have to come up with names. We can’t keep referring to them as boy and girl baby. Piper: (as she begins breastfeeding under a blanket.) Well, we were counting on two girls. It’s a bit difficult to come up with new names on the spot. Phoebe: What were you going to call them originally? Leo: Prudence and Melinda. Phoebe: (smiling) Ah, I love that. Piper: Yeah, well obviously that is not going to work anymore. Leo: We have names for the girl. Piper: I know, but I can’t decide. I want to honor Prue, but I love the name Melinda as well. It’s been stuck in my head ever since our trip to the future. Paige: Well, why not use both? (Piper and Leo exchange looks and smile. Piper looks at her daughter.) Piper: (smiling) Prudence Melinda. Leo: That’s a little long though, how about we just use Melinda for short? Piper: I like it. (to her daughter) Hi Melinda! Phoebe: Now all we need is a boy’s name. You’d better hurry, because dad will get here soon and he was so excited about having a grandson, that he’ll probably insist on Victor Jr. (Leo laughs, though Piper seems to consider it. When Leo noticed, he stops laughing.) Leo: (determined) No! Piper: (frowning) Why not? Leo: Are you kidding me? You dad doesn’t like me and he barely respects me. I am not naming my son after him. Piper: Don’t you mean our son? Leo: It’s not happening. Paige: (to break the awkward silence) Okay, how about a P name? Isn’t that sort of the tradition in this family? Phoebe: Are there even any good P names for boys? Paige: Peter, Porter, Parker… Phillip. Oh, that reminds me of my first boyfriend…. He was sweet. Piper: So no on Phillip. Phoebe: (excited) Oh, how about Potter? You know, Harry Potter? Don’t you think that’s cute? Piper: No. Definitely not. Any other suggestions? Leo: How about Christopher? Piper: (confused) Where did you get that? Leo: It was my father’s name. I had a good relationship with him growing up. Piper: (As she stops breastfeeding) Well, you ruled out my father, so that would hardly be fair. Leo: It’s completely different. You never met my dad. My dad doesn’t constantly criticize you. Piper: I know, but that doesn’t change the facts. (She stands up.) Now come on, I still need to feed our daughter and then it’s time for their nap before everyone gets here. (Leo gets up and follows Piper upstairs. Phoebe stands up as well and grabs her purse.) Phoebe: I should get to work. Paige: Wait, what about the party? Phoebe: It doesn’t start until a few hours. (They hear a car honk outside and they both walk to the window.) Oh, my dad is early. Paige: (nervously) Then you have to stay. Phoebe: (frowning) Why? Paige: Because, with Piper and Leo upstairs and you at work, I will be alone with him. Don’t you think that will be kind-of awkward? Phoebe: (sighs) Paige, what are you talking about? My dad has accepted you. Besides, you’ve seen each other several times. Paige: Yeah, but we’ve never been alone together. There’s always been a buffer. Phoebe: Don’t be silly. I’m sure you’ll be fine. Okay, bye. (Phoebe walks away and Paige sighs. When Phoebe reaches the door, she meets Victor and hugs him before leaving. Victor is carrying two large teddy bears, one with a pink bow and the other a blue one. Paige enters the hall.) Victor: Paige. Paige: (smiling) Victor, hi. Cute teddy bears. Victor: Thanks. So where are my lovely grandkids? Paige: Piper and Leo are getting them ready for their nap. We weren’t expecting you so early. If you head up, I’m sure you can see them for a moment. Victor: No, that’s okay. I remember how much babies need their rest. I remember how my girls would cry if I accidentally woke them. (a silence follows) So… how have you been? Paige: Good, good. Busy with work. You? Victor: Good. Paige: Great. (pause) Do you want some coffee or something? Victor: Coffee would be great. (Paige puts on a fake smile and walks away. Victor drops the teddy bears on the table. As Paige enters the kitchen, she goes to make coffee, but notices the machine is not working. She walks to the fridge and opens it. It is not working either.) Paige: Great, a power outage. (Paige leaves the kitchen. A notably larger blob of smile moves from a kitchen cabinet to the basement by slipping underneath the door.) Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe arrives and heads into her office. She sits down and grabs some letters. A few moments later, Elise comes walking in. Elise: Phoebe. Congratulations on becoming an auntie. Phoebe: Thank you, Elise. Elise: Wouldn’t you rather be at home? Phoebe: Oh, no. Seeing my sister so happy has really inspired me to write. I’m thinking of doing a whole series on baby-related issues. Elise: What about you? Ever thought about kids yourself? Phoebe: (caught off guard) No, not since… I mean, with the divorce and all. I need some me-time. Elise: You and Cole never tried? Phoebe: (lying) No… No, we hadn’t talked about it. What about you? Elise: I was always too busy with work. Besides, my ex-husband was an ass. Phoebe: I’m sorry. Elise: Don’t be. This paper is my baby. The only one I never need. So write another amazing column and keep my baby’s readership growing. Phoebe: You got it. (Elise leaves and Phoebe starts working on her computer. Her mind lingers and a sad expression appears on her face. She grabs her purse and heads out.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper and Leo come down the stairs. Victor gets up from the table. Piper: (surprised) Dad! We were not expecting you for a few hours. (She hugs him.) Victor: I got an earlier flight. I am so happy for you, my girl. Leo: Victor. Victor: (As he stops hugging Piper.) Leo. (he formally holds out his hand.) Congratulations. Leo: Thanks. (Victor nods and quickly turns his attention back to Piper. Leo mutters silently. Victor grabs the bears.) Victor: Look what I got my first grandchildren. Piper: Oh, dad, they’re so cute. Leo: Must have been really expensive. Victor: Well, I do what I can. My grandbabies deserve the best, and I know how much being a Whitelighter pays… Piper: Dad! (Paige comes walking into the room.) Paige: I think we got a power outage. Piper: Is my cake okay? Paige: I think so. Leo, can you check it out? Leo: Sure. (As he turns to Victor.) Got nothing better to do anyway. (Leo walks away and Paige follows him. Piper looks at her father with disappointment.) Piper: Why do you do that? Victor: It was just a joke. Piper: Leo doesn’t see it like that. He thinks you don’t respect him. And look, I know you have your reasons for disliking Whitelighters, but he is my husband. Victor: Piper, come on. Piper: Dad, no. I want this to be a happy day. We just started our family, so I want you to find a way to settle whatever this is. Now I need to get ready for the other guests. (Piper heads upstairs and Victor frowns as he looks at the teddy bears.) Scene The Golden Gate Park. Phoebe is walking near a pond. She sits down on a bench and looks around. She sees a young woman with a baby carriage walking by, and a man playing with his toddler son in the grass. She smiles sadly. Memories flash before her eyes. (Phoebe and Cole are in the penthouse, standing by the elevator, Phoebe steps in.) Cole: Damn it. What's the matter? Phoebe: I'm pregnant. Cole: You're what? Phoebe: We'll talk later. (The elevator doors close.) (The Underworld, Phoebe is kneeling before the Seer. Her eyes are black. A light moves from her belly into the Seer. Phoebe returns to normal.) Phoebe: My baby. Seer: He was never yours, or Cole's. From the moment of conception this baby was mine. (Cole’s penthouse. Phoebe and Cole are there.) Phoebe: (nodding) You were possessed by the Source. I know, but that doesn’t change anything. Too much has happened. I lost myself, I nearly lost my sisters (pauses) And I lost our child. Cole: (confused) Our child? Phoebe: I know our son was evil, corrupted by the Source and the Seer, but deep down, I know he was our son. He was our blood. And he is gone. I can never forget that. (The flashes end and Phoebe wipes away a tear. Her phone rings and she sees it’s Piper calling. Phoebe pulls herself together and walks away.) Scene Halliwell Manor basement. The white slime moves across the floor and heads to the fuse box. It slips in and sparks fly from the box. More slime starts dripping out. A puddle forms and begins to rise in a humanoid shape.) [End Scene Halliwell Manor. The doorbell rings and Piper goes to the door. She opens it and is surprised to see Darryl and Sheila. Darryl is holding a bag. Piper: Darryl! I’m so happy you’re here. And you must be Sheila. It is so lovely to finally meet you. Sheila: (smiling) I know, I heard so much about you girls that you almost feel like family. (She hugs Piper.) Congratulations. Darryl: Yes, congratulations. (He hands Piper the bag.) Sheila picked it out. (Piper looks in the bag and sees two cute baby outfits. She smiles.) Piper: They’re beautiful, thank you. Darryl: That’s not all. (He reaches into his jacket and reveals a small box of cigars.) It’s tradition for a new father. Sheila: Just take it outside. Smoke is bad for the babies. Darryl: So where is the lucky father? Piper: Leo is in the basement. Apparently, we had a small power outage. (To Sheila) I think the twins are about ready to wake up. Want to see? Sheila: Of course. (The two women smile and head up the stairs. Darryl puts away the cigars and heads to the kitchen.) Scene The basement. Leo and Paige enter the basement. Paige attempts to turn on the light, but it’s not working. Instead she grabs a flashlight. They head down the stairs. Paige: So how are things with Victor? Leo: Well, Victor is Victor. Paige: I know. Why does he dislike you so much? Leo: Pretty much because I’m a Whitelighter. Paige: It is because of Sam? Leo: Most likely. Victor feels that Sam stole Patty from him. Paige: But the marriage was already over, right? Leo: On an emotional level, yeah, but it was complicated. From Victor’s point of view, Sam swooped in when Patty was vulnerable. That’s why he doesn’t trust Whitelighters. Paige: (saddened) So that’s why Victor hates me. That and of course the fact that I replaced Prue. Leo: (As he stops and turns.) Paige, Victor does not hate you. And you did not replace Prue. Nobody expects you to be her. Paige: Sometimes it feels like it. Leo: You are your own person, Paige. You found your own place in this family and the hearts of your sisters. In all our hearts. Paige: (smiling) Thanks. Leo: Now let’s fix this power outage so we can enjoy the party. (Leo kneels down next to the fuse box and opens it. When he does, some sparks fly out and a few drops of smile drop out.) Leo: (confused) What the hell? Paige: (as she recognizes the slime.) Oh, no. (A large blob of slime forms behind Paige and takes the form of the pale-skilled demon. Paige turns and looks scared. She tried to hit him with the flashlight, but he grabs it. As he touches it, the batteries die. He then shoves Paige to the ground.) Demon: Foolish witch. Leo: Paige, look out! (Leo runs and the demon and tackles him. However, the demon grabs his arms and jolts of electricity surge through Leo. He slumps over as smoke rises from his body.) Paige: Leo! (At that moment, Darryl enters the basement and sees the demon.) Darryl: Oh crap. (The demon fires bolts of lightning at Darryl, who falls down the stairs while trying to avoid them. Paige looks around and sees a tool box. She flings her arm and she box orbs at the demon. He is hit in the head and falls down.) Paige: Get Leo out of here! (Darryl nods and lifts up Leo as he starts heading up the stairs. Paige runs past the demon, but he grabs her ankle, causing her to fall. His hand glows.) Demon: Electricity is not the only power I can feed on. (Paige tries to struggle, but is weakened and loses consciousness. The demon smirks as he gets up. He looks up the stairs.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Phoebe returns home just as Piper and Sheila come down the stairs. Phoebe: (surprised) Sheila. Sheila: Hi, Phoebe. Piper: Where have you been, sis? Phoebe: (evasively) Just out. Piper: Are you okay? You seem… Phoebe: I’m fine. (She fakes a smile.) Come on, today is your day. Let’s eat some cake. (Victor comes walking in the room. At the same time, Darryl bursts in from the kitchen with a half-conscious Leo around his shoulder.) Sheila: (shocked) Oh my god! Piper: What happened? Leo: (weakly) the parasite demon… basement… Paige! Phoebe: Oh no. it survived. Sheila: What the hell is going on? Darryl: Sweetie, I’ll explain later. Can you help me take care of Leo? Sheila: Of course, let’s put him on the couch. What happened? Darryl: I think he got electrocuted. (Darryl walks off with Sheila and Leo. Piper, Phoebe and Victor gather.) Piper: What is going on? Phoebe: The demon we vanquished yesterday, uh, he didn’t die. First things first, Piper, you go up to the nursery, use the crystals to protect yourself and the babies. Piper: I can handle myself! You need me here. Victor: The children come first, Piper. Go on. (Piper wants to argue, but reluctantly runs upstairs.) Phoebe: Alright, dad. I am going to distract the demon, you go find Paige. No buts, just do it, okay? Victor: Okay. (As the demon enters from the kitchen, Victor heads into the conservatory to circle around it. The demon faces Phoebe.) Demon: You can’t stop me. All the power here will soon be mine. (The demon fires a bolt of lightning, Phoebe avoids it and it shoots past her into the living room. It hits a lamp and it explodes, causing Sheila to scream. Phoebe runs up to the demon and levitates to kick him. He falls on the dining room table, but quickly gets up.) Scene Piper heads into the nursery and puts up the crystal cage. Piper: This is ridiculous. (The babies begin crying and she quickly heads over to comfort them.) Scene Basement, Victor heads down and finds Paige on the floor. He checks to see if she is still breathing and lifts her up. Paige slowly wakes up, though she is still dazed.) Paige: (confused) Victor? Victor: It’s okay, you’re alright. Paige: I’m sorry about my dad. Victor: You don’t need to worry about that, dear. It’s not your fault. Paige: (as she becomes more aware) The babies! The demon wants power. It will go after them. You have to stop him. Victor: We will, just let me get you out of here. (Paige passes out again and Victor looks at her with compassion. He heads up the stairs.) [End Scene The hall. Phoebe is fighting with the demon, handing out several punches and kicks. The fight moves into the living room, where Darryl and Sheila are. Phoebe kicks the demon and he crashes into the grandfather clock. Demon: You can’t stop me. Phoebe: Watch me! (Phoebe attempts to kick the demon, but he grabs her leg and begins to absorb her energy. She falls down and Sheila screams. Darryl moves in front of his wife and shields her.) Darryl: Stay away from my wife. Demon: I don’t care about you weak mortals. (The demon walks away. Despite Sheila’s silent protests, Darryl picks up a shattered piece of the clock and charges at the demon. The demon turns and punches him, causing him to fly back. Sheila runs to her husband and helplessly watches the demon head up the stairs.) Scene Nursery. Piper is standing by one crib while holding the other baby. Suddenly the demon appears at the door. He reaches out, but is zapped by the cage. Piper: You can’t get in here. Demon: (smirking) A crystal cage? Please. (The demon holds out his hands and begins absorbing the power of the cage. Piper calls out for Leo.) Scene The living room. Leo twitches in his sleep as Piper’s scream echoes in his mind. Sheila is taking care of Darryl and Phoebe when Victor walks in carrying Paige. He places her in a chair. Suddenly Leo wakes up and shoots up.) Leo: (panicked) Piper! Victor: I’m coming with you. (Leo nods and they both run up the stairs. When they reach the top, they see the demon absorbing the power of the crystal cage. Leo wants to charge at him, but Victor holds him back. Leo looks at him furiously.) Victor: (whispering) We need to be smart here. How long will the crystals hold? Leo: I don’t know. A few minutes at best. Victor: Then we need a plan. Leo: I don’t know what. The more power it absorbs, the more powerful it becomes. Victor: Well, doesn’t it have a limit? Leo: (frowning) What do you…? (Then he realizes what Victor means.) Right. I think I have an idea. Wait here, when I give the signal, distract it. (Before Victor can reply Leo, disappears in a column of orbs.) [Scene: The attic. Leo appears through orbs and runs to a large trunk. When he opens it, it is revealed to be full of crystals. He takes an athame begins to circle it over the crystals. The blade begins to absorb energy. Scene Halliwell Manor, second floor. Victor watches from around the corner as he demon absorbs the cage. Suddenly, it disappears and the demon smiles. At the same time, Leo runs down the stairs and nods at Victor, who steps forward. Victor: Hey you, get the hell away from my grandchildren! (The demon turns and fires a bolt of lightning, Victor ducks, but is hit in the shoulder. Leo appears behind the demon and stabs him in the back with the athame. The demon begins to glow as he takes in the energy. He stumbles and falls. Leo looks hopeful, but the demon eventually stands up and smirks.) Demon: Good, but not good enough. Piper: (as she steps out of the nursery) Then how about a little more? (Piper flicks her wrists several times. Each time, the demon is hit with a combustion and is forced against the wall. Eventually he begins to overheat and explodes. White slime flies everywhere, but quickly dissolves. Piper looks at her father and becomes scared.) Piper: Dad! (Piper runs over and kneels down next to her wounded father. Leo kneels next to her and starts healing him. Eventually, the wound disappears. Piper and Leo smile relieved.) Victor: Thank you, Leo. I guess I have to apologize. You did good protecting your family… son. Leo: I couldn’t have done it without you. (Piper looks at him proudly.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the living room. Everyone is sitting there eating cake. Piper and Leo are holding their children. Darryl is sitting next to his wife, who looks confused. Sheila: So you’re telling me that you’re witches? Magical witches? (To Darryl) And you knew? Darryl: I have been helping them, like Andy did before me. Sheila: Is that what got him killed? Darryl: (sadly) Yes, but without the sisters, so much more innocent people would have died. They are good people, Sheila. Phoebe: We hope you can learn to accept our secret. And keep it. Sheila: I know my husband, and I think I know you. (she smiles.) If he supports you, then who am I to stand in the way of that? (She turns to Darryl.) Just be careful. (Darryl smile and they kiss. Piper clears her throat. Everyone turns her attention to her.) Piper: I have some more news to share. Leo and I decided on a name for our son. Paige: What is it? Piper: (As she looks at Leo.) Well, we came to a compromise. We would like you all to meet Christopher Victor Halliwell. Victor: You named him after me? Leo: You helped save his life. All of our lives. Victor: (tearfully) I don’t know what to say. Piper: You don’t have to say anything. Why don’t you just hold your grandson? (Leo gets up and hands his son to Victor. Everyone smiles as the camera fades out.) Scene Paige is in the kitchen making some tea when Victor walks in. Paige: Do you need anything? Victor: I figured we need to talk. (pauses) Look, I know things are complicated because of the past, but I want you to know that whatever happened between your mother, your father and me, doesn’t mean I don’t accept you as a part of this family. I’m glad my girls have you as a sister. Paige: Thank you, Victor. (Victor nods and leaves. When he is gone, Paige smiles.) Scene Phoebe’s bedroom. Phoebe is sitting on her bed when Piper comes in. Phoebe smiles as Piper sits down next to her. Piper: Alright, truth time. I have known you your entire life, and I know something is up. Phoebe: It’s nothing. (Piper frowns at her) Alright. I guess seeing you with your babies makes me a little sad inside. But I don’t want to feel like that. You deserve to be happy. Piper: But seeing me with my children reminds you of what you’ve lost. Phoebe: (determined) You need to know that I truly am happy for you, and I love my niece and nephew with all my heart. Piper: Of course I know that, silly. You don’t need to push your own feelings aside for me. You’re my sister and I love you. Phoebe: Love you too. (Phoebe smiles and hugs Piper as the screen fades to back.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts